


By the Pool

by ravenadottir



Series: Rennell [3]
Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28043442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenadottir/pseuds/ravenadottir
Summary: What if you could choose the boy you want to talk to, by the pool, during the Shannon-Jo fight?
Relationships: Chelsea/Gary Rennell, Gary Rennell/Main Character (Love Island)
Series: Rennell [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105484
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	By the Pool

Between Shannon’s freckled palms slapping the counter and Jo’s red lips spilling lies, the rest of you lot tries to keep the calm as much as you can. It’s impossible, but nevertheless, you try.

“I’m not gonna accuse my man before knowing the truth!”

And as your partner said, and I stand by it, right there with you, “This is pointless.”

The tension keeps hovering over the villa, after Chelsea blabbed about Rahim and Jo kissing on their date, courtesy information of Elisa.

To you? It’s meaningless. Things run deeper than just a girl kissing a guy on a date. For one, Shannon only pointed fingers at a girl. Said girl not admitting her dues, even though Rahim told you himself what happened, now, everyone knows it’s true. No point in denying it!

And to complete the night, the only girl who could really accuse Jo, since she saw what happened, keeps accusing a completely different part of this whole mess.

You hate the stereotype of drama and girls, but no one can deny this is out of control. And as much as you try, it’s difficult to ignore Lottie’s amused smiles and scoffs, but at some point, would it be so bad if you joined her?

A fight over a kiss is useless, but over a boy? Really?

All you can think of is if this whole fight happened while Priya was here, she would probably use the opportunity to shut everyone up, or to just walk away and let them kill each other.

“It’s tempting.” Your thoughts are getting meaner as the girls do.

Every boy runs to the bedroom, to the golf player’s aid, and while that solidarity moves you, it seems he should own up to his actions and stop this mess at once. It would be easy and quick.

But he won’t.

It was written all over his face that he would let the fight transpire without participating, even though he’s a major cog in this situation.

Sleeping time is gonna be unbearable, as it has been for the past six days. One reason or another, tonight is brewing to be uncomfortable and problematic.

It seems peaceful times are cursed in this villa. When a problem is solved, another one, much more massive, takes place, and it’s two whole days of pure discomfort to fix whatever is broken.

As the girls continue their perfect storm in the kitchen, you see on the corner of your eye, him, by the pool. The only boy that truly matters to you, and has been living in your mind rent free, since the disastrous recoupling that took place days ago.

And at times, since you were back from casa amor, it was looking too hazy. So hard to get a minute to yourselves, and even harder to talk about what really matters. Your turn to be together.

He hasn’t approached you in the last day or so, and that’s certainly a reason to worry. But are you seriously gonna wait around for a boy to talk to you? By now, you know they don’t have much initiative.

Or maybe he feels insecure. It’s most likely he does.

Did he get over you? Does he think you saved your partner because you had hopes for the two of you? Is he scared to talk about it? Is he ever going to ask?

Either way, tonight, you’re not gonna wait around. If you want something done, better do it yourself. Or so it’s what they say.

_ “Damn!”  _ you think to yourself, already letting your legs guide you to the pool.

From a certain distance you can see the ripples on the water, caused by his tattooed calf moving, sunk in a few inches deep in the pool. You’re not sure if the noise coming from the screaming match in the kitchen is too loud, or he just noticed your presence almost directly behind him, but he turned suddenly.

“Hey.”

Not his usual energetic way to speak, but let’s face it, who’s feeling upbeat today? It was an avalanche of new information. First, two new girls hit the villa like hurricanes, then dates, secret kisses, gossiping, fighting, texts.

“Hi.” Your fingers twine behind your back as you tip on your feet for a moment. “Do you mind if I sit with you?”

“You know I love when you do!” a much more spirited tone perks you up. “I mean…” he clears his throat, possibly trying his “cool guy voice”. “If you want to…”

“You’re so aloof, it’s uncanny!” Your shoulder bumps his, followed by a smile.

“Sorry… I just…” he furrows his brows, almost turning his head to follow the movement of the girls, going back and forth, on yet another screaming match. But something stops him from turning all the way, and instead, he narrows his eyes for a split second, focusing on you. “How are you doing today? We… didn’t exactly have a chance to talk.”

You chuckle, propping on your hands, letting your feet slip to the water, the coldness somewhat comfortable. “Yeah… I’m ok.”

Gary leans closer, a smile playing its way on the corner of his lips. “That’s not what it looks like, ya know.”

“I know. And I guess… I’m lying.”

He fakes a shocked expression, placing his massive hand on his chest, accompanied by fake weeping. “We promised never to lie to each other, ma’am…!”

“Shut up!” you shove him playfully, not being able to hold back a chuckle. “It’s nothing.”

Something was dancing in his eyes. Something that you’ve seen before, and that’s the moment where he usually says something reassuring, or that shows how much he knows you. Typically, that’s the case. But not tonight.

“Yeah, I’m not feeling anything towards you, either.” His brows furrow as he smiles, tilting his head to admire the stars. How does he do that? How does he simply smile and say something sarcastic, but makes you feel better, almost instantly? It’s a gift.

“You’re not, huh?”

He purses his lips, letting his palm touch your knuckles, and his ankle touch yours, under the water. “Nope. I’m fine.”

“Good to know you’re  _ fine.” _

“Yeah. I feel great! Not at all caring about the fact that you’re coupled up with someone else. Or that other people’s fights stop us from talking to each other normally…” he smiles sadly, sighing deeply, playing with the wet rim of his shirt. “Or that I can’t share the bed with you anymore.”

You can feel your heart overflowing with something joyful. There’s been days you asked yourself if you would ever hear Mr. Gary Rennell admit that he misses what you had. You just didn’t think it was going to be so easy. Or fast. Or sweet.

“I know what you’re thinking.” He continues, adjusting himself on his spot, facing you, fiddling with his watch. “This lad is a rock! So resilient, so strong! Why is he saying those lovey-dovey things?!”

You can’t help a laugh while shaking your head. “Please shut up!”

For the first time, in almost a week, you’re able to look at each other’s eyes with no interruption. It’s not like you could forget the spark they hold. Or that thin dark green line that crosses his iris, but it’s only visible when his face is close to yours. You could never forget the shape of his brows and how bushy and thick they are, or how hooded his lids are. But the bags under his eyes are new. Very new. Since you and the girls came back from Casa Amor, they have been decreasing their size, but for some reason, they can’t be ignored.

“I…” he looks down, searching for your hand, gripping your wrist with calm, but firmly. “I missed you a lot, ya know.”

“Oh… I _ know.” _

“I’m serious.”

“So am I.”

His eyes run from your fingers, twining with his, to meet yours. Slowly, he moves back to his position, never letting go of your hand. “It was really boring without you here.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Are you kidding me, mate?! It was awful!” he perks up, shaking his head with a low laugh. “There was a competition with Jakub, to see who would bench press the girls faster…”

“Oh, Gare, I don’t wanna hear about that.”

He stops himself, concealing his serene smile, only to tip his head at you. “I thought of you immediately... you would probably beat all of us.”

“Har, har…”

“I’m not kidding! I really thought of you at that moment.”

You follow his gaze to the ripples on the dark surface of the water, clutching your heart with an exasperated sigh. “Only in that moment? Ouch!”

“Shush.”

For the first time since you came back, you see a relaxed Gary. Laughing without having to, just having a moment without anyone else around. Although Lottie’s eyes might be burning the back of your head now, it has been too long since you and he had a chance to chat.

Just talking normally, playing around, joking with each other. Laughing. That’s the boy you know and like so much, and most importantly,  _ missed. _

“If I’m honest…  _ only if I’m honest…”  _ he leans closer to your ear, whispering.  _ “I missed you all the time.” _

A surge of electricity runs on your back. It feels like the butterflies in your stomach are flying freely, with no regard for your feelings or how much of a dork you look like when that happens. “You did?”

A chuckle and a shrug go together as he turns to admire the stars once more. “Who else would I miss?”

“I don’t know… Chelsea?”

His eyes rolled so far into his head, they were lost for a hot minute. “Shut up.”

“Wait now, I thought you two were…” you place your index finger on your lips with a pensive look on your face. “Oh yeah,  _ getting along.  _ Everything was brilliant, wasn’t it?”

It seems real shock stays on his countenance. “You…”

“What? It’s what you said, right?” your thumb points to the spot behind you, directing his eyes to the gym. “Or was I imagining things?”

He squints at you, slowly folding his arms over his chest, wrinkling his plaid shirt as he does. “Is that jealousy?”

“What?! Of course not!”  _ how did your voice hit such a high note? _

“Riiiight… of course not!”

“What? I’m not jealous!”

It doesn’t matter how much you gesture, or deny, or do both things at the same time. Nothing could erase the stupid grin of his face. He points his finger at you, slowly letting his grin grow bigger.  _ Like that was possible. _ “You are jealous, ma’am. I would know that look anywhere!”

“Oh really?!” Now who folds the arms over their chests is you, with a suspicious look on your face, narrowing your eyes at him. “And how would you know what that looks like?”

“Wh-what?”

“You heard me! Is it possible that you know what a jealous look looks like because you… saw it somewhere?”

“Pff, no!” he perches his lips, defenseless. “Of course not!”

“Riiiight, of course not! Because  _ you  _ don't’ get jealous, right Rennell?”

“That’s right!” he nods with a reaffirmed tone, but his voice cracks, just in time for you both to see a couple of girls storming off from the kitchen. You both follow their movements as they march angrily to the entrance door, until it’s only Chelsea and Lottie, walking towards the bedroom, while linking arms.

Gary lets a disappointed sigh escape his lips. Unmistakably disappointed. Lottie avoids your gaze, and Chelsea nods with a huge smile, shooting two thumbs up. Her lips say “Yaay!”, but her eyes say “Help me!”

Your gaze follows them until they vanish inside. With a deep breath, you firm your grip on the fake grass under your fingers. “Chelsea is a good person.”

Your words seem to cause a startling effect on him.

“W-what? What did you just say?”

“What? I’m just…” you shrug deeply. “… stating the facts. She’s cool. And she’s a nice person. No one can deny that.”

A deep crease appears between his brows as he turns his focus on you. “Yes. And why are you telling me this?”

You stutter. For the first time in nineteen days that you’ve been in the villa, you stutter for real. “Wh-wh-what…? I’m just…” another sigh escapes your lips as you kick the water, softly. “If it’s going to be another girl, I would rather see you with someone cool… and she’s…” there’s not enough strength to continue your sentence, so it’s easier to cut yourself short. “So, yeah…”

Gary stretches his arms, letting his palm fall on your shoulder, giving it a squeeze. A familiar reassuring squeeze. “No one is cooler than you.”

“What?”

“I said…” he leans closer, the tip of his nose touching yours. “No one is cooler than you.”

It’s impossible to tell who made the first advance, but neither of you care. Your lips end up brushing almost right away. It’s been so long the scent of his body wash was so close to you. Since day one, peppermint has become your favorite scent, especially if so close, and followed by the flavor of his lips, or the warmth of his hands as he grips the sides of your head, deepening a kiss that you didn’t expect to happen.

No lights, or noises of the night, or even the coldness of the water, feel as intense as him, taking you completely, letting his fingers fall on the small of your back, bringing you closer. His tongue touches your bottom lip, firing up your senses even more.

You haven’t tried to stop a kiss from him, and you can only imagine it is the hardest thing you would ever have to do.

All the secret kisses you’ve had so far were good, but this? You didn’t know it was possible to miss someone so much. Almost a week without his touch felt like eternity. His hands running on your arms, or yours running on his hair. His cologne emanated from his neck.

It’s never enough. When it comes to Gary, you always need more.

It’s almost impossible to feel like this. To crave his kisses, or his touches like you have been. But as soon as you forget just how much you need him, he appears, out of nowhere, to remind you. Even when the kiss gets more intense, and he grunts, in the back of his throat, especially then, you can’t help but let it take its course.

It’s always languid, slow, intense.

Since the first time you let yourself feel those lips, those arms involving you, you haven’t really felt the need of anyone else.

Your mind is rushing along with your body, and your memory betrays you, by showing in firsthand, your night in the Hideaway.

It feels like you’re both in sync. The more you give yourself, the more he gives back, grazing his hands under your shirt, on the sides of your stomach. You’ve felt that urge before, and what followed next involved a bed, your head among pillows and a smile that could kill a girl.

Your heartbeats can be heard in your ear, and if you know him, and you know you do, he’s going through the same thing. Because he stops, abruptly.

“I’m sorry.”

“No, no!” you hold him by his elbows. “No apologies needed. Especially ‘cause…” you scratch your brow, shyly. “I think I was the one who…” you exhale, trying to catch your breath. “I’m… not sorry, though.”

Gary rests his forehead on yours for a moment, laughing nervously “Oh, thank goodness!”

“Yeah?” his laughter is contagious.

“I would be gutted if you were!”

Before you could stop yourself, your lips were already moving. “How could I be, dumbass?”

His shoulders heave with laughter as he caresses your shoulders under the straps of your outfit. “I don’t know… maybe because you might be into someone else.”

Your thumb grazes on his stubble, following his jawline, letting his head tipp to the side so he can rest his cheek on your palm. “Nah.”

“Nah?! That’s all I get? A “ _ nah”? _ ”

“Oh, right. Sorry.” You lure a hopeful smile from him. “No one is cooler than you, Gary.” Without warning, you get up from the fake grass, on the coping, watching as he stares back, perplex.

“So, it’s like that huh?”

“Yep! It’s… like that.”

Gary’s head shakes as he gets up as well, dusting off his palms, rolling down his sleeves. He tries to hide it, but there’s a proud smile there while his gaze follows as you take a few steps. You feel his eyes on the back of your head, but no walking behind you. He’s still there, holding his boots, chuckling.

“What are you doing, Gare?”

“Just… watching you.”

With brows raised, you scoff. “Creep.”

“Shut up.”

He takes a few steps, draping his arm on your shoulder. “Come on, let’s go to bed. I’m exhausted.”

“Ha! Why are you exhausted? You didn’t do shit today!” your hands gesture wildly to the kitchen as you both advance on your path.

“Um, excuse me, ma’am. I did plenty!”

“Pfff! Right!”

As you walk side by side, holding your shoes in one hand, and shoving each other playfully, your voices lose steam, until they become nothing but googly eyes. Eyes that you promised to never give to each other, because  _ “It’s just too damn cheesy.” _

The night, now stale, gets serener, quieter, darker.

And before you notice, the door is too close, and with it, the time to split. He stops before you, grabbing your hand, brushing his thumb on the heel of your palm. “You know… it was nice.”

“What was?”

“Woman…” he raises his brows, once more, looking pointedly at you. “Just… take the compliment, alright?”

“Aha…”

His eyes roll again, but he grins. “Good night.”

With a smile, and maybe a silly chuckle that you can’t avoid, you respond with the same words, nodding at him, trying your best casual voice.

“Good night, Gary.”


End file.
